


Luck & Coincidence

by yggsassil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Gen, and gratuitious interpretations thereof, psychopomp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggsassil/pseuds/yggsassil
Summary: Black cats are long held to be ill omens in certain cultures; in others, they are considered a sign of luck and fortune. The two are not necessarily mutually exclusive.





	1. Luck

**Author's Note:**

> a thing i wrote for black cat appreciation day for some reason

Adhuil is asleep on the floor. He’s curled up near the door, completely unconcerned with the smell of fish wafting and wafting out; from the fish crates some feet away from your home, and the fish you are carefully skinning. Perhaps because he is assured he will receive samples after so many years guarding your home. Whatever the reason, you are glad he is still here. Guarding, protecting. Ensuring the safety of your husband.

Cairbre is off on one of his regular fishing trips. They usually take a few days, up to a few weeks at most. This time has been particularly long. He’s been gone for almost 3 weeks now. Not his longest--that was about the month, and you had to borrow fish from one of your neighbors and strike a bargain, but it’s still worrying.

Yet, Adhuil sleeps, and your worry lessens. So long as Adhuil stays, so long as he looks up at you with his knowing gold eyes, occasionally demanding fish, licking the taste of salt off your fingers, you will not worry. Or try not to. So long as Adhuil is here, your very own good luck, you and Cairbre are safe.

Just last week, the cat belonging a friend from a few houses down--Casey and the husband Ennis--left. No one knows why, but it was troubling. Casey came to you in tears and panicking, asking where is the cat? Have they seen Nollaig? No, you haven’t, but you’d look for her. You didn’t say, but you and Casey both knew--Nollaig left for a reason. Now you both wait for Ennis to come back with no fish, or worse. Casey still visits you, sometimes staring at Adhuil, who only stares back. Casey doesn’t dare to try and give Adhuil food. It’s not their place, they say. The others, the other fishermen, perhaps. But the partner of a fisherman? The one who guards the household? No, never. So Casey will wait.

Casey will wait.

You’re very lucky, you suppose. Nollaig was only with Casey and Ennis for two years. Only protecting and guarding them for two years. It was worrying before, constantly uncertain. When Nollaig came into their life, it was seen as a blessing. Before Ennis has been terrified to go out too far from dock, Casey scared to let him leave, and their income was meager. But when Nollaig came and plopped herself down on the floor, they could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

But Adhuil had been with you and Cairbre since before then. Six years, even; just after you and Cairbre were wed. It was one of the best things to happen. The day after you two were wed, you woke up to a beautiful black cat sitting at the foot of your bed, eyeing you. You were overjoyed--you and Cairbre. It was a long and prosperous marriage; rarely did disasters come, and when they did, they were overcome quickly.

Yes, you think to yourself. You are fortunate to have Adhuil by your side. He is the best thing to happen to you.


	2. Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i edit this i'm listening to a [korean boyband](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wKcxx1Soao) that's like, 40% nsync, 40% 1d, and 20% american hiphop. i love it

The woman is kind. Most humans are kind. The one with the yellow hair was very kind to your sibling; they doted on her extensively and gave her many gifts. Occasionally they even attempted to kiss her forehead but she quickly put a stop to that. Here, humans are kind. Elsewhere they are not. But here. Here they treasure you and your siblings.

But all things must come to an end. Your sibling left some time ago. You aren’t sure when, as time is but a vague construct to you, but some time. With her, she took something. You all take something. You and your siblings, you bring something. You bring luck, fortune, love--but all things must come to an end.

Today the woman’s love must come to an end. She doesn’t know it yet of course. She still looks at you with that expression, that one of happiness. But it’s tinged with sadness and worry. Perhaps she does know it. Perhaps she doesn’t believe it.

Eventually, all things must end.

It’s coincidence when you or one of your siblings come to a human’s house. Perhaps their house was lit especially well, or the smell of fish was potent. Perhaps you were simply bored. But you always stay. Whether it’s for a short period, like another sibling, farther away, or for an extended time like yourself. You bring what the humans need. You bring them what they need, they give you what you want. Food, shelter, the occasional treat. It’s not particularly what you _need--_ you don’t need anything, actually, you’ve been going centuries on your own, one more day without humans isn’t terrible. But it’s what you want. It’s nice being pampered.

But eventually, you have to take. You give, they give, you take, they take.

All things must come to an end.

You stretch, stand up, and leave through the open door. The human woman never sees you. The man--Cairbre, you believe he’s called--follows you. The human woman will find out in due time.

**Author's Note:**

> in certain cultures black cats are considered good luck instead of bad luck and somehow that morphed into black cats being both good luck but also like, a psychopomp.


End file.
